Death is it the way?
by digimon-Taiora
Summary: [Taiora] meaningful fic Tai feels like committing suicide. Will someone save him? Or will he still carry on his actions? What about Sora? What will happen to her when she finds out Matt cheated on her?[DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE AND DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE!]


Well I wrote this fic one day, and I think that I should post it because it's a meaning fic! Please take time and read this fic and review it! Well I guess it's ok if you don't review but still please read it! It has a meaning to this fic!

_Taiora with hints (very little) of Takari. **Also rated T for swearing and death...**_ You know what? You should really listen to **Untitled or Perfect World by Simple Plan while reading this fic, it totally adds the feel. **

**_:word: _means action, 'word' means thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or its character, all I own is…Hmm…I really dunno what I own. **

* * *

Death…is it the way? 

"Hey, Tai! Wait up!" A girl with crimson hair and eyes shouted, running towards a guy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Sora!" Tai smiled. He loved Sora but she doesn't love him.

"Did you see Matt around?" Sora asked.

Tai's smile faded a little but he held it. He pointed to the hill where a blond with blue eyes was strumming his guitar.

"Thanks!" Sora ran to where Tai pointed.

Tai just watched the love of his life walk away. Deep inside, Tai's heart was broken and bleeding very badly.

He slowly walked home. It has been 3 years since the digi Christmas incident and Matt and Sora had been dating ever since.

Tai got home and saw a piece of paper stuck by a magnet onto the fridge

_Tai, _

_Hey it's me, Kari. Mom and dad went to Aunt_

_Helen's and I'm out on my date with T.K, _

_So I won't be back till 10 pm. Ok? _

He sighed and walked into his room. Tai saw a picture of Sora, Matt and him. Somehow, he thought he was in the way of Matt and Sora.

A sound interrupted his thoughts.

_Ring…Ring… _

"Hello?" Tai spoke into the phone.

"Tai, it's me, Matt."

"Oh, hey Matt!" Tai said.

"Look Tai, can you take Sora away for a few minutes?"

"Um…Sure, but why?" Tai asked.

"Because…um..." Matt hesitated.

"Come on, Matt, let's go!" Tai heard a girl's voice from Matt's side of the phone.

"MATT! Who is that!" Tai shouted, "Are you cheating on Sora?

"What? No, ok Tai listen, you know, every guy's got to get off sometimes, so ya…, do you get it, man?" Matt tried to cover what he was doing.

"MATT! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON SORA!" Tai yelled angrily.

Sora was the only girl that Tai loved and he was one of the most popular kids in his school. (A/N: He's in grade 12)

"Look, Tai, it's…" Tai didn't listen to Matt, he just slammed the phone down.

He quickly called Sora.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora it's me, Tai!"

"What is it, Tai?" Sora asked.

"Matt cheated on you," Tai said.

"What! You're kidding me right?" Sora couldn't believe her ears.

"NO! Trust me, Sora. I've been your best friend since we were 7!" Tai practically yelled on the phone.

"Look, Tai. I'll ask Matt if it's true," Sora answered calmly.

"He's just going to deny it! Trust me, Sora!"

"I'm sorry, Tai, but I love Matt and I trust him!"

Tai got hit hard by that, she had never said she loves him before.

"So, you trust Matt over me!" Tai asked with tears in his eyes.

"Yes," Sora sounded like she wanted to cry too, but Tai didn't know why.

"Fine," Tai said and pulled the phone from his ear and placed it on the receiver.

"So, I'm just a bother to you now. You trust Matt over me: your best friend! Fine, I'll be gone!" Tai whispered as he walked into the kitchen from the living room.

Tai was about to grab a knife but then, he remembered to write letters, so he went to his room. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote some last words to Kari, Sora and his parents.

Tai walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the knife. It was one centimeter away until the knife plunged into his body.

All of a sudden, time stopped, not even a little dust fell. A blind of light flashed, Tai stared as an old man stepped out of the light. (His body couldn't move but his mind is still working!)

"So…child of courage, you want to die?" he asked.

"Gennai, I can't stand seeing the love of my life just…" Tai's eyes started to water. (I dunno why I choose him)

"Child, I understand, but you got to come with me. I've got something to show you." Gennai told Tai.

Tai followed Gennai into the blind of light. Next thing he knew; they were in front of a children's hospital.

"Why did…" Tai started but was interrupted by Gennai.

"Just follow me, and you'll see."

They walked inside. Tai noticed that no one could see them. Once they got to a room, Gennai stopped. He walked inside and saw 2 kids playing.

Gennai and Tai stared at the room. It was filled with machines and lots of medical stuff.

"These kids, to you, they look happy, but they are not. They have cancer; blood cancer. The doctors were amazed that they lived this long."

"Oh, but Gennai, I still don't get why you brought me here," Tai said.

"You don't get it?" Gennai sighed, "Tai, these kids…no one knows how long they will be able to live! They're spending every second that they have, happily. They want to live, but fate has it that they might die soon."

Tai nodded, "Yeah…but I still don't really get what that has to do with me."

"They want to live, but they can't. You can live but you choose not to. Death, or I should say, suicide, doesn't solve problems, it only causes more problems to their loved ones."

Tai looked down, 'Gennai is right! I can't just die because Sora doesn't like me the way I like her.'

"Look, child of courage, all I want to say is that death isn't the way to turn. When it's time for you, then just think back at the time you were trying to commit suicide. Why do you have to commit suicide and kill yourself ahead of time, when fate has a time for you? Take care, child of courage." With that Gennai disappeared and Tai was in his kitchen.

The knife that he was trying to kill himself with was lying on the counter. Tai remembered what Gennai had said and place the knife back to its original place.

The next thing he knew, the phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tai?"

"Sora?" Tai asked.

Tai heard a few sniffs, "Sora, did something happen?"

"I'm so sorry Tai. I should've listened to you." Sora cried a little.

"So you figured that Matt was cheating on you huh?" Tai asked as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. Will you…never mind, well ok, bye." Sora was about to hang up.

"WAIT!" Tai raised his voice a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you? I think that you need comfort." Tai said.

"At the park, and thank you," Sora smiled.

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Tai grinned.

They hung up and Tai quickly ran out the door.

When he got to the park, he saw that Sora was across the street from where he was standing. Tai remembered to look both ways before crossing the street.

Sora saw Tai and ran to where the street was

All of a sudden, a fast car comes out of nowhere, and Tai was on the middle of the street.

"TAI!" Sora yelled, horrified.

Tai fell against the windshield of the fast, red car. Sora stood there, too shocked to move. After a couple seconds, she regained herself.

"Tai? TAI!" Sora ran to where Tai is, tears starting to form.

"No…Tai, please..." Sora quickly grabbed her cell phone.

But Tai stopped her, he was still half conscious, "No, Sora, it's time for me."

"No! Don't say that!" Sora started to cry. She looked in the car and saw the driver unconscious.

"Sora, listen to me. I want to tell you this before I go, I love you. Everyday I see you with Matt, it kills me! Today, I wanted to kill myself but I didn't, I learned that life is special, it's precious, and it's priceless." Tai was in pain.

"Tai please…I love you, too. When I said I love Matt, I didn't mean that, it didn't come from my heart but I love you Tai and that came from my heart." Sora was crying uncontrollably, "If you die, I'll follow you..."

Tai interrupted Sora, "NO!" It was getting harder and harder for Tai to breath.

"Don't! Life…(pant)…is precious…(pant)…Some people…(pant)…want to…(pant)…live…(pant)…but can't;…(pant)…you can,…(pant)…use…(pant)…that…(pant)…privilege…(pant)…Live…(pant)…for me…(pant)…Sor…" With that Tai left the world in which he had lived.

"TAI!" Sora screamed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Today, we all gather here for the departure of Taichi Kamiya. He was a great child to Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. Taichi was a great role model for his younger sister. He was the best friend anyone could have.

"People who were friends of Mr. Taichi Kamiya were happy that they had such a dependable friend. He lived his life mostly leading others when they were in great peril. He guided them through their problems and all was good in the end.

"He was a great soccer player and he, being the team's most valuable player, led the team into many championship games and one year finally got the title of champions. May he have a good journey to heaven and may his next life be just as great as this one, or better," the priest said in front of everyone.

(A/N: I really dunno what they say at the funerals, because when I was there; I didn't pay attention because I'm too upset to listen, so I had my cousin write that) (Author's cousin: yes, well I sent this one part to our other cousin and she said it was very, very emotionally and that she was gonna cry, although I doubt it. I mean, I can't actually write that good, can I? anyways, if u start crying, I am sorry for any sadness caused to u because of that emotional paragraph.)

Sora and Kari were being comforted by T.K. Matt wanted to comfort Sora but she just pushed him away.

"May those who have something to say to him or about him, please rise and speak your gracious words." the priest said.

"Tai…he was the best kid that any parent could ever have." Mrs. Kamiya started to cry so Mr. Kamiya spoke for her.

"Tai…he got great grades, he was athletic, and good at everything he put his heart to. We love him, I'm sure you all do too. He's like the perfect kid that anyone could ever have. Why, he's only 18!" Mr. Kamiya couldn't say anymore. They both walked back to where they sat. (A/N: It's just that I dunno what to say?)

It was Kari's turn, "Tai is my brother, and he was the best brother anyone can have. He protected me, even when he might've died, he still protected me! I don't know what I can do now, without Tai…" Kari just broke down crying. T.K had to walk up there and walk her back down.

Sora went now, "Tai...What can I say? He was the best friend a girl could ever have. He was a leader, a fearless leader. He helped us or me-mostly though the toughest times of our life! Tai said before he died that you shouldn't give up your life. Life is special and important, no matter how tough your life can get, don't give it up. Some people want to live, but can't. You can, so take care of it! He was killed by a drunk driver. So always remember this: DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE!"

With that, Sora walked back to where she sat. One by one, Tai's friends and the digidestined around the world gave their last words.

"Thank-you, I'm sure Taichi will rest in peace in heaven. God will surely look after him." The priest said, "May you all see Tai, one last time. Then we shall close the coffin."

They all lined up, everyone was teary-eyed except Sora. She was too hurt to cry. Her heart was broken and she couldn't cry.

Sora left early, she wanted to be left alone. She walked down the road. The sun was setting; all the cars just zoomed past her. She didn't know where she was going, it's like someone was leading her.

Next thing she knew, she was in front of a children's hospital. She walked inside, not knowing where she was going but stopped at the room that Tai once went to.

Inside that room was a kid playing all by herself. She was crying. Sora walked up to her, bent down and asked what was wrong.

"My friend, Jake, he left me all alone," the little girl sniffed.

"What's your name and how come you're in the hospital?" Sora asked.

"My name is Kate and I don't know why, but my mommy said I'll be ok." Kate replied. (A/N: She's 5...or 6)

Just then a nurse came in, "Are you related to Kate?"

"No, but something just attracted me to come here."

"Oh, well you shouldn't be here but I guess it's ok. She just lost her friend," the nurse sighed.

Sora placed Kate on her bed and walked over to where the nurse was. They both sat down.

"So, what's wrong with Kate and Jake?" Sora asked.

"Well they both have blood cancer, it's a miracle that they lived this long, but just two days ago Jake died." The nurse sighed sadly.

"Two days ago? That's the day Tai died." Sora whispered.

"Thank-you for telling me, but I really got to go now, bye." Sora stood up. The nurse nodded and said her good bye then walked to Kate to do her check up.

When Sora got to the door, she looked back. 'So that's what Tai meant.' She promised Tai and herself that she was gonna live until time is up for her.

The next day Sora was walking to school. She was crossing a street, then, a crazy drunk driver came out of nowhere and slammed into Sora.

Sora was lying in a puddle of her own blood. People were starting to form around her and calling an ambulance.

At that moment, she understood what Tai meant, life is precious yet, when time is up, saying or doing anything won't help. Even though there are miracles, they only happen sometimes and to people in need of miracles.

**The End...**

* * *

**Message: _Don't Drink and Drive! Actually just don't drink at all. Drinking and Driving will kill someone's' life. Life is important. People complain about their life but they didn't think about how just living this world is worth all the problems they have. There's also always a brand new day in life._ _Don't Commit Suicide! Life isn't something that should be thrown away, we all have problems but we just tend to think that our problems are the worst. Aren't the people that have cancer or any other disease that can kill them, have the worst problems? _Think about it…**

**digimon-Taiora **

**(Please read and review, well you don't really have to review but please! All I really want is somebody actually reading this!) **


End file.
